


The Consequences of More

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Series: Fics for Fans [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Drinking Piss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Facials, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Golden shower, Love Confessions, Mid-air Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Sparring, Super Saiyan Sex, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, pissplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: They didn't even think about it. They let their desires control them, push them farther than they had ever gone before. All they craved was more, more, more. But soon enough, they would come to understand the consequences of wanting more.





	The Consequences of More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Did ya think I forgot about my resolution? I didn't~. I'm counting this one as November simply because I finished it last week, but haven't had a chance to upload it until now. I've been hard at work and school, but that month long winter break is fast approaching and boy I can't wait!
> 
> Anyways, this fic was brought to you by Corey21 on AO3 as it is their commission! Corey is a very valued supporter of mine and an awesome commissioner! I was so happy to be able to write this fic for them as I had a lot of fun while doing so! Corey requested a Goten/Bulla underage story where Bulla has a massive crush on Goten. What is she to do about this? You'll have to keep reading to find out~. Warning: it gets messy! Thank you Corey for continuing to support me and I'm looking forward to working with you again in the future! 
> 
> As you can see, this work is a part of a new series of mine called "Fics for Fans". This new series is strictly for my commissioned pieces, so they're all in one place.
> 
> As some of you may not know my main blog is yaoiobsessedwrites if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr. I created a new Tumblr called supahimagery along with yaoiobsessedwrites. This new blog is strictly for writing! I've decided to share my knowledge with you all and post writing tips and tricks! I also reblog useful resources~. This is not just for fanfiction either! I will also be tackling essay writing and original works! I've already got one post up about the basics of writing smut, so for all of you out there who need a little bit of guidance, check it out! I will also be posting my own works to that blog, but you can also find them on my main Tumblr, yaoiobsessedwrites, so don't worry~!
> 
> I am still accepting requests on my Tumblr as long as they are under 1,000 words. For anything larger, please check out my Tumblr or send me an email at superimageryyy@gmail.com. If you have any questions about my writing or want to see something specific, email me at the previous address or send me a message on Tumblr. I promise I don't bite! If you message me on my writing blog, however, and I do not respond to you within a few days, please message my main account! I don't check my writing blog often and I don't receive notifications as it is a separate account. If you message me on my main account, it goes straight to my phone! 
> 
> Let's go~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Dragon Ball nor do I own any of its characters.

“You’re gonna get it, Trunks!”

“You gotta catch me first!”

It was a warm summer afternoon as the bright sun hung above them. It wasn’t sweltering, but hot enough to make them sweat the longer they stayed out. It was the perfect day for a little impromptu sparring. Their parents had decided to spend the day out shopping together, more like dragging along Goku and Vegeta just to carry everything, and they hadn’t wanted to go. It was too beautiful of a day for them to pass up. Luckily, Gohan and Videl had offered to babysit, but Pan was sick, which meant the majority of their attention was focused on her. Bulla, Goten, and Trunks were then left to their own devices. It struck Goten as strange that Bulla had refused to go out shopping since it was one of her favorite things to do. Trunks seemed to know something he didn’t, snickering to himself constantly. It’s what had gotten them into this mess. 

“Tell me what’s going on!” Goten shouted as he sped over to Trunks, arm pulled back to land a hit.

Trunks, reminiscent of his father, smirked and easily captured Goten’s fist in his own hand. “Nothing’s going on, Goten,” he reassured, but laughed again soon after.

Goten growled as viciously as he could, going to flip and push his fist out of Trunks’ hand by shoving Trunks back with his legs, but Trunks saw it coming. Trunks used Goten’s flip to his advantage. Goten was already up in the air, his fist still in Trunks’ hand. He lifted Goten up over his head by his fist and then sent him flying. He chucked Goten a good few yards back, his impact causing the ground to disperse, a crater forming under him when he stopped. Trunks placed one hand on his hip, overly confident that he would win this match. Goten could be such a pushover sometimes.

He glanced to the side, eyeing his sister. She was sitting on a log off to the side, her face cupped between her hands. She was smiling widely, kicking her legs as she looked off in Goten’s direction. He sighed. She had told him her little secret a few days prior. At first, he’d been the typical overprotective brother. There was no way he was going to let Goten get anywhere near his sister. But, she had convinced him otherwise. She said she had loved him ever since she could remember. He was so kind and always willing to help. He was strong too like their papa. She seemed to think he was the perfect one for her. Trunks didn’t want to crush her dreams, and Goten wasn’t that bad. Sure, he could get on his nerves sometimes, but he had never done anything wrong to Bulla, so why not? If he hurt her though, he was going to kick his butt into next week. Papa probably would too.

He had been laughing so much because Goten was clueless. Bulla’s advances went completely unnoticed by him. He doubted the two of them would ever amount to anything like this. Lost in his arrogant thoughts, Trunks only glanced up when he heard a burst of ki. He had mere seconds to react as Goten was suddenly hurling himself back towards him, a scowl marring his childish features. At the last second, Trunks zipped away, materializing right in front of Bulla.

“Trunks, get out of the way!” she protested as she stood from the log, clenched fists at her sides. She was fuming from not being able to see Goten in action.

Trunks went to send her an annoyed look just as Goten was once again barreling towards him, arm raised with an open palm. Up until that point, Goten had been silent and deadly, not uttering a single sound, but as a yellow ki blast formed in his palm, his lips parted as a concentrated scream bellowed out from him. Too distracted to think, Trunks decided to dodge the attack instead of neutralizing it. He flew to the side just as Goten launched the blast at an exceptional speed.

“Bulla!” Trunks cried out, completely forgetting that his sister had been right behind him.

All she could do was straighten, her eyes widening as the blast approached her. Trunks didn’t think he had time to swoop back in and save her, but he began charging a smaller ki blast in his own hand to throw at Goten’s, hoping that the two blasts would cancel each other out. He flung his before it even reached its optimum strength, praying that it would negate Goten’s. All he saw was a bright flash of light as the two blasts collided. He angled his head back, bringing up his arm to shield his eyes from the harsh light.

When it began to fade, he moved his arm back down. He blinked to correct his blurry vision and was surprised at what he saw. It was as if the blasts had never happened. There was no damage to the ground nor the log Bulla had been sitting on. It seemed Trunks had destroyed Goten’s blast just in the nick of time. He sighed in relief, going to wipe the sweat from his brow, when he realized something.

_ Where was Bulla?! _

With a gasp, he began twisting his head this way and that to find her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Goten! Flustered, he didn’t think to feel for their energy, but he honed in on a small breeze coming from above him. He glanced up, and once again, he sighed. It seemed like he hadn’t even had to launch his own ki blast because Goten was currently descending to the ground with Bulla in his arms, bridal style. It appeared he had flown over to save her before the blast could get anywhere near her. Trunks stepped back to give Goten room to land. As the two of them drew closer, he could see Bulla’s awestruck face with her wide eyes and slack jaw. He snickered quietly, thinking about how this must have officially made her day.

Trunks jumped with one of his fists in the air. “Goten, that was-”

But, his cheer fell as he saw his sister leaning her head up towards Goten’s face before he could touch the ground. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he watched their lips connect. Bulla practically missed Goten’s mouth altogether, but she somehow managed to reel it in, planting a soft kiss to Goten’s unsuspecting lips. He saw Goten’s eyes widen to the size of saucers, but he didn’t falter in his flying.

“Awesome…,” Trunks finished hesitantly, voice quieter than before as he pulled his fist down. Had he just seen his sister’s first kiss?  _ Awkward _ …

As soon as Goten’s feet tapped the ground, Bulla pulled away violently with an audible gasp. Trunks had never seen someone turn that red that fast. Her face looked like a ripe tomato! Embarrassed, she wiggled in Goten’s hold, frantically beating her tiny fists against his chest. She didn’t say anything as her bright face said it all. She managed to worm her way out of Goten’s grasp before pushing past Trunks to escape inside Goku’s empty house.

Trunks and Goten were quiet for a moment, both of them staring at the house that Bulla had dashed into. Neither of them truly knew what that had been about and Trunks even knew her secret! Was his sister craving Goten’s attention that badly? He supposed that was a good way to make her intentions clear at least...Surely, Goten would understand what that meant.

“Your sister’s weird…”

Trunks smacked his own forehead, then turned to Goten with an incredulous expression. “Are you serious?! Do you really not get it?”

Goten turned to him with furrowed brows. “No, I don’t! That’s why I’ve been asking you about it! Is that what you were laughing about? Did you guys plan that whole thing?!”

Trunks rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. In the end, he chose to reveal Bulla’s secret, because otherwise, Goten would never understand. He couldn’t believe his friend was this dense…

“She likes you, idiot!” 

Goten looked taken back. “She what?”

Trunks threw his hands up as if to throw in the towel, but then he took a step closer to Goten in order to knock on his forehead. “Hello? Anybody in there?” he asked loudly, chuckling when Goten pulled away and rubbed at the spot.

Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose. “She.  _ Likes _ . You. That’s why she kissed you.”

A lightbulb seemed to go off over Goten’s head as his eyebrows raised and his lips parted slightly. “She like  _ likes  _ me? Like how Mom likes Dad?”

Trunks nodded his head eagerly, glad he was getting his point across. “Yes! That’s exactly how she feels about you! She kissed you because that’s what you do when you like someone. Haven’t you ever seen how your mom and dad interact?”

Goten thought it over for a moment. He had witnessed his mom and dad offer affection to one another in the form of hugs and kisses. Dad always seemed to be grabbing Mom around her waist and kissing her neck. She always complained about it, but was soon giggling. Goten had even seen Trunks’ mom and dad kissing, more times than he had seen his own parents. It had always looked so gross, but what Bulla had just done a moment ago...It hadn’t felt  _ gross _ . It had felt weird, but  _ pleasant _ . He wanted to do it again to see if it would feel the same way...That was when he remembered something else his mom and dad did. He had only seen it  _ once _ , but one night he been awakened by a nightmare. Terrified, he instantly hopped up to head to his parents’ bedroom. However, he stopped when he had approached their door as he heard some strange sounds coming from it. It sounded like Mom had been hurting...Carefully, he had cracked open the door to see his dad on top of his mom in bed. The bed had been shaking and they had been making a lot of weird noises, but he had heard “love” somewhere in the mix, so he didn’t think they were hurting each other.

He nodded his head to Trunks’ question.

“Well, that’s what Bulla wants to do to you. That’s why I’ve been laughing because you were too dumb to notice that she likes you!” Trunks admitted, grinning.

Bulla wanted to do  _ that  _ with him? The thought of it didn’t repulse him as much as he thought it would. He was curious, in fact. He  _ wanted  _ to kiss her again and try and replicate what Dad had been doing to Mom. He hadn’t been able to see it clearly, but he was sure he would get the hang of it. Besides, if Bulla wanted to do it, then she could help guide him too! He felt a shiver run down his spine at how excited he was at the prospect of Bulla liking him and wanting to do  _ that  _ with him. He hadn’t really noticed Bulla before. She was always there with Trunks, and he was always nice to her because Dad told him to be nice to girls. Thinking back on it though, he did enjoy her company even if she didn’t like to fight. She would sometimes play video games with them or show them how to make little crafts like bracelets. He still had the red bracelet she had made for him with the different sized beads that jingled as he walked.

His mind was made up. He slammed his fist into his other open hand. “Okay! I’m going to tell Bulla that I like her too!”

Trunks blinked and tilted his head to the side. “You do?” 

Goten hummed his confirmation, already heading towards the house. 

Trunks scratched at the back of his head. Well, at least Goten knew the truth now.

* * *

The door creaked open as Goten crept in. Despite it being broad daylight, the house felt somewhat eerie since no one was in it. Sunlight filtered in through the windows, but all of the lights were off. He tried to be quiet, not wanting to scare Bulla off or have her run back to Trunks. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her and hopefully get another kiss and something more out of it. His gut was bubbling at the thought, his mind preoccupied with images of Bulla. Her polka dot dress was provocatively short, making him wonder what was underneath. What did girls have? He knew they were different because they had big mounds on their chests, but he had never seen anyone’s  _ privates  _ except his own. The thought of undressing Bulla spurred him on and made his spine tingle as he walked through the empty house. 

He couldn’t find her in the living room or the kitchen, so he made his way down the hall towards their bedrooms. He blinked when he saw that his own bedroom door was cracked open, the light on. He decided to continue on his tiptoes, believing Bulla was in there. As he grew closer, he could hear a faint sniffling. He straightened, slowly reaching his hand out to pry the door open. He stood in the threshold, listening to Bulla’s muffled cries. He couldn’t see her, but he spotted the top of her blue hair sticking out from the other side of his bed. He didn’t rush her, calmly walking over to that side of the bed.

He found her sitting on the floor, legs sprawled out as her fists rubbed at her eyes. She was crying quietly, choking on her own sobs. Momentarily, he forgot about his earlier lustful thoughts. He had never seen Bulla cry, and he didn’t like it. Was he the cause of it? He sure hoped not because he didn’t know what to do to fix it. Maybe he should get Trunks after all? But, if he liked her, then he should be able to handle this himself…

“Bulla?”

She hadn’t seemed to notice him approach, so she gasped when he called her name. She froze, trembling gently. Finally, she removed her fists from her puffy eyes, a few more tears slipping down her cheeks. She sucked in through her nose, letting out another sob when she saw him. “Go away, Goten!” she whined.

“What’s wrong though? Why are you crying?”

She hesitated, her lips puckering up into a pout. He didn’t think she was going to tell him what was wrong, but then she whimpered and spewed. “You know why I’m crying! It’s obvious that you don’t like me!”

So she was crying because of him! He knew it! He smiled lightly before taking a seat on the floor next to her. She had no reason to be crying though because he had come in here to tell her that he liked her! She looked at him oddly when he sat down beside her, but at least she had stopped crying for the moment.

He grinned toothily at her. “But, I do like ya!”

To his surprise, she only glared back at him. “You’re only saying that because you don’t want me to cry!” she exclaimed, choking at the end thanks to her clogged throat.

Goten hurriedly waved his hands in front of her not wanting her waterworks to continue. “No, no! I’m telling the truth! I like you! I wanna kiss you!”

She immediately stopped bawling at his words. She sniffled. “You do?”

“Yes, I do!”

His heart was pounding and he was practically out of breath. He didn’t know how to deal with girls, so this was stressing him out! No wonder Dad always told him to be nice to them. They were scary when they were upset! But, a sweet smile soon broke out across Bulla’s face, a light pink blush covering her cheeks. He raised a brow at her, however, he didn’t have time to say anything before she was throwing herself at him, her small arms wrapping around his neck. She hugged him tightly, giggling into his ear. When she pulled back, she was bouncing in his lap, grinning from ear to ear.

“That makes me so happy, Goten!” she cheered, and yet, her face morphed into a serious expression right after. He gulped. “If you like me though, you have to prove it! You have to do exactly what daddies do to mommies.”

He gasped under his breath. “You know what they do too?” he asked in a whisper as if his parents were going to barge in on them at any minute. 

She nodded. “So, we have to do that. But, you can start by kissing me again.”

“O-Okay,” he said somewhat shakily, growing nervous now. He had never done anything like this, and he didn’t want to disappoint her. Bulla seemed much more knowledgeable than him in regards to this.

She was the one to lean forward again, her pink lips puckered up just for him. He remembered how eager he had been just a moment ago and attempted to channel in his anxious energy. All of this was going to feel good. There was nothing to be afraid of, right? Was there really any way for him to mess up? He didn’t have much more time to think about it though as he decided to meet Bulla halfway. He didn’t want her to have to initiate everything even if he had no clue as to what he was doing. But, now that he was expecting it, he could relish in it. He felt shivers rack his spine as their lips touched, a forbidden sensation overtaking him. He knew their parents would have a fit if they caught them doing something like this, but he didn’t see the harm in it. Why couldn’t they do it too?

He felt Bulla push against him a little harder, and his hands instinctively reached out to grab her hips to steady them. She ended up straightening her back as she sat on his lap so that he had to angle his head up to keep their lips connected. She made a low sound in the back of her throat, her own hands gripping his shoulders tightly. While the kiss was making his stomach wrench, he wanted  _ more _ . He was quickly growing bored of just a simple press of lips. An idea came to him as his tongue wiggled in anticipation. He wasn’t sure if this was what he was supposed to do, but he still wanted to try it. Slowly, he parted his own lips to poke his tongue through, nudging at Bulla’s.

She gasped femininely, allowing him to stick his tongue inside her warm and waiting mouth. He let out a moan, the sound foreign to his ears. He could feel his face prickle with heat at his brashness, but this was  _ way  _ more exciting than what they had been doing. Bulla seemed to agree as she tilted her own head to let them mesh together further. She let him explore the entirety of her mouth as her own tongue remained lax. He rolled over her teeth, swiped at her cheeks, and pressed as far back as he could go, almost slipping down her throat. They were drooling all over each other, the corners of their mouths slippery, yet still pressed firmly together. Their holds on each other increased as he cherished the roof of her mouth. He expected to taste something, but there was nothing distinctive, just the warm compress of her cavern.

He continued to pilfer her, his thumbs digging into her hips. He attempted to push farther and farther back into her mouth, practically choking the both of them at some points, and yet, they managed to stay together. Each of them felt a growing pool of heat in their nether regions, the sense of arousal new to them. All they knew was that it was creating an urgency between them, a desperation for more, more,  _ more.  _ Their lungs were burning with the intensity of their make-out, and Goten knew that he couldn’t last much longer. Determined to feel her throat though, he used his final gulp of breath to roll his tongue over hers, pushing past the brim of her mouth to lap as sensually as he could at her throat. She melted into him, her crotch accidentally rubbing up against his own. She moaned heatedly like a mature woman as she ground against his lap.

He didn’t realize that  _ that  _ was a part of the goal, but he wasn’t complaining. He tried to match her rhythm, grinding up against the silky material of her dress, feeling something flat underneath her clothes. He was reminded of his earlier curiosity as he violently pulled them apart, struggling for breath. He noticed how Bulla’s eyes were half-lidded, that pink hue spreading across her cheeks. While he caught his breath, she whined and began bouncing on his lap, desperate for something to sate her. He didn’t know how to provide for her, but she seemed to know exactly what she wanted.

Her hands left his shoulders in order to flutter about the hem of his shirt. He rose a brow as she tugged it upwards, revealing his flushed skin. He didn’t try to stop her though as she pulled it up and over his head. She tossed his shirt to the side, her eyes devouring his exposed flesh. He felt goosebumps rise across his skin, which was weird because it wasn’t cold. He had been shirtless in front of plenty of people before, but for some reason he felt much more vulnerable with Bulla. Perhaps it was because she was actively ogling him, her eyes mapping every line of his sculpted body. He didn’t have to suffer through that long though as she scooted back and off of his lap, her head closer to his groin. Her hands were resting on his thighs as her wide and innocent eyes blinked up at him, but her swollen lips told another story.

Soon enough, her hands were reaching up to hook under his pants. He held his breath, wondering what she was doing, but not wanting her to stop either. She pulled them down just as swiftly as his shirt, yanking them off his ankles. They were soon discarded to the side as well. He sat in front of her in only his blue boxers, the head of his dick poking through the thin material. His length had tensed up the second their kiss had become frenzied. He had been hard before, even going as far as to satisfy himself on one or two occasions, but no one had ever witnessed his shame until now. Bulla awed at his bulge, fingers itching to grasp it. She had never seen boy parts except for the quick glances of her brother or father. She had a vague idea of what it looked like, but seeing the real thing was more than impressive.

“Does it hurt?” she asked quietly as if not wanting to disturb him.

Goten grunted as his hips gently bucked into the air. He leaned back on his open palms to give Bulla more space. “A little,” he admitted with a scrunched face despite the fact he knew he had been harder than this before.

“I can make it better,” she stated so matter-o-factly that he believed her. He didn’t know what she was going to do, but he was more than willing to lay back and let her have at it.

He thought she was going to go right for it, fondle his clothed erection, but instead, her fingers once again hooked themselves underneath his attire. She pulled his boxers down faster than she had his pants, her movements jerky with desperation. She pushed his boxers to the side as her jaw went slack. He spread his legs for her, his own blush covering his features as he revealed his nudity to another for the first time in his life. His cock was pulsing now, the uncircumcised head red and inflamed. It wasn’t big by any means as he often compared his stature to his brother or father, but Bulla seemed awestruck by it. His sack was wider than his shaft, and his head barely nudged against his navel. It was awkward by all accounts, however, he longed for her touch. She didn’t seem bothered by it, and his arousal was growing harder and harder the more she stared at it.

“Bulla…,” he huffed, fidgeting slightly under her gaze.

She seemed to snap out of whatever lust induced haze had overcome her, blinking rapidly. “Right, right…,” she mumbled. “I’ve just never...I’ve never really seen one!”

He could understand her awe because he’d probably be the same way as soon as she took off her dress. But, his erection was really starting to ache, the cool air of his room only further stimulating him. He was half tempted to grip himself and begin sloppily pumping. He held himself back though, wanting Bulla to do it for him. He wondered how someone else’s palm would feel, or  _ if  _ it would feel any different at all. It had to, right?

He soon found out as Bulla’s trembling fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, firmly gripping him. He hissed through his clenched teeth, hips shimmying as she held him in her small fist. She didn’t move for a moment, simply admiring his dick and the weight of it in her hands. They were both in unexplored territory, unsure of how to proceed. Hesitantly, she trailed her hand up, her thumb rubbing over his most prominent vein on the underside of it. He clutched at the carpet, watching her every movement. She was surprised to see his foreskin fold over his head the further she brought her hand up, but she soon became transfixed with it, pumping her hand slowly up and down towards the top just to see the skin move. He puffed out a breath, her ministrations only seeming to rile up that pool of heat in his gut.

She grew closer to him as his foreskin peeled back to reveal his fleshy head. He noticed a gleam of pre-cum at the slit already. Her hand moved slowly at the base of his dick, her wrist tapping his sack. She continued to inspect his head as if contemplating something in her mind. Gasping for breath, he didn’t feel like he could ask her what was running through her thoughts in that moment. Instead, he thrusted his hips up, watching his arousal slip through her grip.

His action once more brought Bulla back to reality as she blinked. Her crystalline blue eyes shimmered up at him. “Can I...Can I taste it?” she asked softly, afraid of his response.

He quirked a brow at her. Why in the world would she want to put her mouth there? He certainly never thought about it, but it wasn’t like he could reach his own member anyways. She was the one offering though, so what was the harm in it? He thought back to earlier when he had been carving out every little detail of her mouth, the warm compression he had felt. Wouldn’t that feel nice on his cock?

“Go ahead…,” he said with trepidation, unsure about this.

But as soon as the words fell out of his mouth, Bulla seemed to light up. That pearl of pre-cum had been taunting her,  _ begging  _ her to lap it up. Sure, she could feel Goten on her palm, but she wanted to experience it. This kind of opportunity didn’t present itself often, so she wanted to take all that she could get. She pulled his foreskin down to gaze upon his naked head. She licked her lips, bracing herself for what was to come. She had never done  _ anything  _ like this, yet she was buzzing with excitement; she always did like to try new things. She squeezed his member before diving in.

She didn’t take it into her mouth at first, preferring to stick her tongue out and snatch up that drop of pre-cum like a kitten lapping at its milk. Her tongue pressed deeply into his slit to clean him, and he threw his head back in bliss at the feeling. Bulla’s tongue was warm and moist, the sensation setting his skin ablaze. His fingers dug into the carpet, practically ripping it. His whole body shuddered as his heart pounded inside his chest. The only thought going through his mind was  _ more _ . Bulla pulled back slightly, smacking her lips as the bitter taste of Goten’s cum met her tongue. She let the taste sink in, humming when it was gone. It wasn’t the most delicious thing in the world, but certainly tolerable. She was quick to swoop back in and taste it again.

This time she wrapped her lips around his sensitive head, pulling him into her tiny mouth. His tip scraped lightly at her teeth, which caused him to grunt, before slipping back into her velvety warmth. She managed to fit the head in her mouth as it made her cheek bulge out. He glanced down, moaning when he saw that her baby blues were gazing up at him with his cock stuffing her mouth; it was the most erotic sight he had ever seen in his young life. She purred around his tip, the vibrations causing his dick to stiffen in her. He was panting, about to lose his mind to the pleasure.

It was then that she decided to be bold. She began softly bobbing her head, his tip hitting the back of her throat. She winced at first, not used to having her mouth so full, but she was determined to do this. Her gag reflex wasn’t that strong, but at first she felt more than a little nauseous. She tried not to let Goten’s cock slip down her throat in fear of choking, so to make up for it, she fervidly pumped her hand on his shaft, a slapping sound echoing in the room when her wrist would hit his sack. Occasionally, she would suck on his head, hollowing out her cheeks when she went down. Goten remained stock still as she pleasured him, trying to keep from cumming in her mouth. Everything felt too good to be true at the moment. His vision was dancing with black dots as she repeatedly slammed down onto his tip, her pumping only adding to his foggy mind.

Just as she began to work up a rhythm with Goten gently thrusting up into her mouth, he stopped her with her firm hand on her shoulder. He tried to catch his breath as she came to a halt, his breath almost visible with how hot he was. She saw his dilemma and wondered if she was being too rough or if she had done something wrong. He had to have stopped her for a reason. Gingerly, she pulled back, letting his tip go with an audible pop. There was drool dribbling down the side of her mouth under her chin and her lips were bruised at this point. Still, she wanted to continue. She was about to ask Goten why he had stopped her when he chose to answer her unspoken question.

“Bulla...I’m gonna  _ cum  _ if you keep doing that…,” he uttered between frantic gulps of breath.

She blushed darkly, fiddling with the end of her dress. She was glad she could please Goten like that. It had been her first time too, which meant she had excelled. She could only hope that she would continue to appease Goten’s ravenous desires. She clenched her thighs together, feeling a tingling across her own privates. She had never felt this hot before like her skin was going to singe off if she didn’t have Goten’s touch. She had never felt such a sensation between her legs, and what was really odd was the way her panties were becoming damp. A few times in her life she had found a bit of discharge staining her underwear, but she had never been this  _ soaked _ . It felt weird, but at the same time, she was enjoying it. She hoped Goten would too.

He had finally managed to catch his breath, his vision coming back to him slowly. He couldn’t believe how wonderful Bulla had made him feel with just a few gentle touches. He had no idea that her mouth would rub him in all the right places. He had almost lost it there at the end when she had given him a mighty suck, but he had used all the self-restraint he had in him to hold back his orgasm. Now that he could think a bit clearer, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He had let Bulla play long enough; it was  _ his  _ turn.

“I wanna do that to you too,” he said as he sat up.

If possible, Bulla’s blush seemed to darken even more. “You do?”

He nodded. “Let’s get on my bed. I don’t want carpet burn!”

Agreeing to his wishes, Bulla stood to her feet and then climbed onto the bed. He followed after her, completely nude, his now saliva drenched erection bobbing as he moved. She sat in the center of the bed, propped up against the pillows, clasping the bed sheets anxiously. As Goten made his way to her, she kicked off her pretty black shoes, letting them slide off the bed. He watched as she removed her dainty white socks as well. All that was left was for him to take off her tantalizing dress. It had been tempting him this whole time, and now he was free to expose Bulla’s own secrets.

When he went to reach out to pull at her dress though she squeaked, “Be gentle!”

He made a breathless sound, a small smile on his face. “Of course, I will! I don’t wanna hurt ya!”

It was the most romantic thing Bulla had ever heard, and to her, it meant the world. She let out the breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding, spreading out her legs as she relaxed into Goten’s touch. This was what she wanted. She just had to keep reminding herself of that. His fingers gripped onto the hem of her dress, pulling it up and over her head without abandon. Too young for bras, the only thing that remained after her dress were her pristinely white panties. She was flushing hard at the removal of her dress, but she refrained from covering herself up since Goten had done the same for her. She glanced up, however, to find a befuddled expression on Goten’s face.

She didn’t have time to react before his hands were upon her chest, palms rubbing up against her now erect nipples, crushing what little mounds she had. She whimpered, legs spreading out further to accommodate him, arching up into his hands.

“Why are they so flat?” he asked rather bluntly.

Goten didn’t know much about girls, but he knew that their breasts were supposed to be big and bouncy. He hadn’t seen his mother’s privates, but he saw her cleavage almost on a daily basis. He had even seen a flash of her nipple before and her full breast surrounding it. Bulla’s chest was flat, the tiniest of roundness beginning to appear around her areolas. He squeezed them again, noticing how it affected her.

“I-I’m not a grown up yet!” she stuttered out, embarrassed and offended, but feeling that tingling below intensify. “It’s like your cock! It’s not done growing yet either!”

He hummed, understanding her point. Bulla loved his dick even though it was small, so he supposed he had to love her breasts too; it was only fair. And yet, his hands appeared to be glued to her chest as he couldn’t pull himself away from her soft boobs. Keening, Bulla rolled her hips up, trying to feel some friction down there to ease her arousal.

“G-Goten!  _ Please _ , touch down there instead!” she begged of him.

Whatever trance he had been in, he came out of at the mention of her privates. While her breasts weren’t that impressive, he had never seen a girl’s parts before, so he knew he was going to be blown away. He slid his hands down her sides, feeling her shiver as he went. He moved in closer to her crotch, observing how she didn’t have a bulge like he did. He tilted his head, however, when he saw that the bottom of her panties was wet. Had she came? He brought one hand down to pat at her front, feeling nothing but stickiness. Bulla gasped at his touch, lifting her hips off the bed, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Goten’s hand had been rough and unexpected, which only made her pulse harder.

“There’s nothing here,” he explained, his hand still pressed against her pubic region.

She throatily moaned, rocking her hips up against his palm. “There is something there, dummy!” she scolded. “It’s called a  _ pussy _ . I learned that from my Mom. Take my panties off and you can see it better…,” she said, starting out harshly, yet dwindling down sheepishly as she continued to speak.

A  _ pussy _ . So, it did have a name! And although his curiosity was piqued, he was still focused on the dampness of Bulla’s panties. He ended up trailing his hand down, rubbing his fingers up against it. Bulla froze as an entirely new feeling radiated throughout her body. She had never even touched  _ herself  _ down there before, so Goten’s fingers were thrilling. She concentrated on the pads of his digits and nothing more. To his surprise, when he rubbed his fingers against her panties he felt something squish and lightly squelch.

“Did you cum?”

Bulla’s brows furrowed, a bit fed up with all of Goten’s questions. Why couldn’t he just touch her like she had? “No, I-I didn’t cum! Girls are supposed to be wet, so you can stick your dick in there!”

She was only confusing him further, but he was still intrigued. Girls were so different from boys….He was about to rub her harder, maybe even push his fingers in, when she whined, bucking her hips erratically.

“Goten, just take my panties off, please!” She couldn’t handle waiting as the more he stared and fondled, the more her pussy quivered and yearned to be filled.

Not wanting to upset her again today, Goten did as he was told. He hooked his own fingers in her underwear, slipping them down to her ankles. She pushed her legs together, keeping her privates hidden, as he pulled her drenched panties off. He flung them to the floor, focusing back on Bulla. With a blush that spread to the tips of her ears, she finally opened up her legs, spreading them as far as she could while also laying back. It was Goten’s turn to be slack jawed as he gawked at her genitals. He had never seen anything like it. It was, indeed, flat, but there were two mounds on either side with a slit going down the center. She too had coarse curls above her crotch, blue and spindly. Other than that though, they were completely different.

He scooted closer to see more of her pussy. He brought both of his hands up, shaking slightly. He gulped before placing his palms on her thighs, his thumbs gently caressing her vaginal lips. Her mouth formed a small “o” as she watched him work his magic, magic that he didn’t even know he possessed. He applied a bit of pressure to his thumbs, spreading apart her lips to reveal her swollen clit and sopping opening. A scent wafted up to him at that point, a delectable musk that he didn’t recognize. Her parts were red and slick almost like how his head had been before she sucked on it. He awed at her pussy, spreading her lips apart and back over and over as he admired it.

Bulla moaned wantonly, a heat overtaking her body. Her cheeks were on fire, her insides slickening even further as Goten’s ministrations. No wonder he had stopped her so quickly; she felt like cumming on the spot. Her walls were pulsating, her pussy begging to be touched in more than this teasing gesture. The pressure manifested itself in the form of her bulging clit, the little nub capturing his attention. Her pussy looked so warm and moist, practically appetizing. He found himself wanting to taste her just as she had done to him. He wondered what that liquid seeping out of her entrance tasted like, whether it was sweet or salty. In the end, he couldn’t stop himself as his tongue stuck out and his face inched closer to her rampant arousal.

The instant his tongue touched her delicate insides, she screamed. He almost stopped what he was doing, afraid someone would come running to her rescue, but he found himself trapped as her hands tangled in his messy locks. She was holding him down on her pussy, not letting him go any time soon. The pressure and texture of his tongue had sent her to a whole new level of heaven, one she didn’t intend to leave just yet.

“Keep going!” she panted out, thighs trembling around him.

He had no other choice but to continue. He allowed his tongue to rub up and down her pussy in between her lips. He was lapping up all of her juices, the taste tangy on his tongue. If he didn’t think about it too much, it kind of tasted like a fruit. It was more than alluring, and thus, urged his tongue on even more. He spent a fair amount of time simply licking at her quaking opening. Each time he licked he felt like her hole was stretching, growing wider and wider with each swipe. He was tempted to stick his whole appendage in there, taste her much more intimately than before, but instead he trailed his tongue upwards to press against her pounding clit. He fondled it gently like a sickeningly saccharine cherry.  

She cried out with every lap, her heels digging into the mattress. No matter where he touched her pussy he could feel her convulse, her grip on his hair growing tighter and tighter. He found that licking at that nub though brought her the most pleasure as she choked on her noises of delight. Soon her pussy was sopping both with his saliva and her lubricant. It was messy, hot, and sticky, and he absolutely loved it. She was the sweetest fruit he had ever tasted. Her thighs pressed up against his head as she fervently tried to gain a bit of friction. A pattern seemed to be emerging between them: they always wanted  _ more _ .

It appeared he couldn’t satisfy her with only his tongue though as a whine escaped her trembling lips. The hands in his hair loosened, her thighs reluctantly spreading again. Her clit was still palpitating furiously, wanting more than he could give. Lubricant oozed out of her dripping hole, which he gladly slurped up before she pushed him away. He kept his hands on her legs, looking up at her with cloudy eyes. He met her own dilated pupils, watched the way her mouth moved as she heaved for breath, her own tongue darting out to lick at her parched lips. Despite not receiving any attention, he was still rock hard against the mattress, driven on by her pleasure.

Bulla swallowed back her spit, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Goten,” she said rather hoarsely, “Let’s do it together…”

He made an inquisitive sound in the back of his throat, not sure what she meant by that.

“Lay down,” she instructed, leaning forward to push at his chest.

He obeyed, wondering what new form of bliss she was about to deliver him to. She made him lay down on his side facing her, and then she laid down next to him except the opposite way. He blinked, noticing how her pussy was now right in front of his face and how his cock was in front of hers. He glanced back to see her moving in, her lips dangerously close to his swollen head. Understanding what she meant now, he also scooted himself closer, hands reaching out to spread her thighs slightly in order to worm his tongue back into her velvety expanse. They met each other halfway, fully connected now as she nestled his tip back into her cheek and he lapped at her clit.

They moaned simultaneously, both equally satisfied. Goten thought this was one of the best ideas someone had ever had. He briefly pondered how Bulla knew so much about this kind of stuff, but in the end, he couldn’t focus long enough; all that mattered was that it felt good. Bulla was bobbing her head soon after she swallowed him, not wasting any time whatsoever. He shivered even though their combined body heat was causing a sheen of sweat to form over him. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer, so he wanted to make sure Bulla went over the edge too. He concentrated on her clit, flicking and prodding at the engorged nub, his chin covered in her lubricant. Bulla was no longer nauseous as she sucked on his tip, taking a little bit of his shaft into her mouth as well.

After that, it was like a race to the finish. Both of them were only interested in one thing and that was getting the other off. Bulla longed to taste Goten’s potent cum, and he chased after her climax, wanting more of her citrusy lubricant on his face. They didn’t have to wait long. Goten maneuvered his tongue expertly to her still quivering opening, then swiped his tongue all the way up along the length of her pussy, pushing down on her clit when he reached it. At the same time, Bulla allowed his cock to hit the back of her throat, effectively choking on it, which provided him all the stimulation he needed.

They came together: Goten’s cum spewing down her throat and her own essences spurting across his face. It was the greatest high either of them had ever achieved. Their bodies grew lax, practically melting into the mattress as they rode out their orgasms. Bulla had it the hardest considering she had to gulp down his cum, but she enjoyed it nonetheless, the bitter taste lingering in her mouth. Goten had long pulled away from her crotch, watching his vision swirl before him, but Bulla’s lips remained firm around his cock as if waiting for something else. In actuality, she didn’t want to let him go, afraid of throwing up or having a mouth ache if she did. Perhaps it was for the best that she stayed glued to him as he felt a familiar tingle radiate around his groin.

He sighed in relief, not even realizing what he was doing as a steady stream of warm piss began to fill Bulla’s mouth. He heard her muffled cry, eyes widening when he finally noticed what he had done. He was shocked that his piss hadn’t stopped the moment he tensed up, but he was too spent to will the feeling away. Bulla kept her mouth open as wide as she could, wanting to drink down Goten’s fluid instead of having it leak all over the bed. Her eyes were half-lidded, the hissing noise and warm liquid hitting her throat causing her body to heat right back up. She had been horrified when she felt the first trickle hit the roof of her mouth, but now she wished his stream wouldn’t stop. She imagined his piss filling her belly, warming it from the inside out. She rubbed her thighs together, her clit gently pulsating back to life.

But, Goten couldn’t piss forever, his stream slowly dwindling down until he was simply dripping inside her mouth. She swallowed around his dick a final time, eliciting a quiet groan from him, and then finally pulled away. When she came up, their eyes locked, both of them panting away, a few drops of his piss still dripping down from the corners of her mouth. He was about to stutter out an apology, completely mortified at having Bulla drank his own urine, when she tackled him back onto the mattress. He grunted when his back hit the sheets, questioning eyes looking up at Bulla who was now straddling him with her hands pushing down on his shoulders. She smirked down at him, something impish burning in her eyes, and he shuddered at the intensity.

“Just for that, Goten,” she said breathlessly, “you’ll have to drank mine too.” That spontaneous new experience had awakened something in her, and she realized that she too had to use the bathroom, so what better way for Goten to make up for it then to try it too?

There was a protest ripe on his tongue, but he swallowed it down. He supposed it was only fair that he do the same for her considering he hadn’t even asked if it was okay for him to piss in her mouth. His stomach flipped as he thought about the taste, but a twinge of arousal still tickled him. He nodded his head slowly in agreement. Bulla’s smirk turned into a dastardly grin as she pushed herself up his frame. He laid his head all the way back as she went to hover her pussy over his face. She was kneeling overtop of him, hand reaching down to spread her lips. To comfort himself, he brought his own hands up to grip her hips.

It took Bulla a moment to relax. She had never pissed in front of anyone before, and she didn’t realize how hard it was to will herself to pee. But eventually, the tension surrounding her lower body left, and she let out a soft moan as she began to urinate. Goten opened his mouth just in time, widening it as far as he could in order to catch every golden drop. Surprisingly, Bulla’s pee didn’t really smell like anything or have much of a distinctive taste. It was warm though, and so to him, it felt like guzzling down hot water. He had braced himself at first, but as her piss filled his mouth, he went lax, honing in on the sensation. He could tell that she was enjoying it too from the euphoric look on her face as she relieved herself on him. He massaged her hips as her stream slowly lost its urgency. He swallowed gulp after gulp, trying his best not to tense up in fear of gagging. The last drops of her urine splashed on his face: above his lips, on his chin, and even on his cheek.  

He smacked his lips, his tongue poking out to snatch every forlorn bead. He heard her sigh above him as she slowly rubbed her own lips overtop of him. The warmth he felt from her piss spread down his body, causing his limp dick to twitch in anticipation. Bulla’s arousal was returning as well as she gently worked herself back up. She was tired of playing these games; she was ready for the main event.

“Are you ready, Goten? We’re gonna do what mommies and daddies do.”

There was an incredulous look on his face at her words. Hadn’t they been doing that? There was even  _ more  _ to be done? A heat was beginning to build back up in his stomach, sluggishly coiling around him. He nodded his head dazedly, wanting her to take the lead since he was still in unknown territory. She maneuvered off of him in order to lay back down on his pillows. Her hand was still gripping her pussy, keeping it open for him. She rolled her hips up into her fingers to entice him, smiling as she did so. After sitting up himself, he crawled his way over to her, his quickly hardening cock dangling in between his legs. There was a thick musk in the room now of cum and piss, but the smell only served to excite them both.

As he crept closer, he noticed something that he had hadn’t seen before. Below Bulla’s pussy was a stretch of skin, the perineum, which lead him to yet another hole. This one was puckered and not as pretty as her pussy. It looked firm and dry unlike the gelatinous form of her privates. When she moved her hips, he saw the way the other hole slightly expanded, pushing out to reveal a glimpse of the inside. Insanely astonished, Goten kneeled before Bulla and took her hips back into his hands. He hoisted her lower body up onto his bent knees in order to observe this new orifice thoroughly. Bulla, in turn, yelped at the sudden movement, blushing as she realized what he was staring at.

“It’s called...It’s called an asshole, Goten….,” she informed him hesitantly, wondering if he intended to go in  _ there _ .

He hummed to acknowledge her, but his eyes were transfixed by her entrance. Cautiously, he lifted up a finger, running the pad of it across the wrinkled hole. Bulla gasped inaudibly, her cheeks darkening, hips shimmying anxiously. Goten attempted to push in with his finger like he had done to her pussy, but he was surprised when he was met with such resistance. Bulla let out a big breath when he removed his finger, afraid of the pain he would cause her if he tried to simply  _ shove  _ in.

“Why can’t I put my finger in there?” he asked, thumbs grabbing at her cheeks to spread them.

She swallowed harshly. “It’s not supposed to go in there…, but if you really want to…” She knew that once a Saiyan was fixed on something, there was nothing to stop them from getting what they wanted; it’s how Trunks and her father acted, and she would admit that she did it too sometimes. She would rather give Goten the tools he needed to anally penetrate her, instead of having him get frustrated and take her as savagely as he pleased.

She moved herself away from him, climbing off of the bed to walk over to his bedroom door. He didn’t question her actions, knowing that she knew more than him. She walked out of his bedroom stark naked, not afraid of anyone seeing her like this as she could always pull the “we had no idea what we were doing” card. She proceeded into Goku and Chichi’s bedroom. She knew they had a tube of it somewhere in here since they were married; all married people had this stuff (she had found  _ plenty  _ of it in her own parents’ room). All she had to do was shift through a few drawers and voila!

She grabbed the almost full bottle, shutting the door behind her to make sure they didn’t suspect anything when they got home. She came back into Goten’s room, fidgeting under his determined visage. She made her way back onto the bed, positioning herself just as he had her before as this was the best angle for what they needed to do. She passed the blue vial of clear liquid up to him.

“If you’re going to go in there, then you  _ have  _ to use this,” she affirmed, wanting to make sure he understood that there was no other way to go about it. “It’s like....It’s like the wet stuff coming out of my pussy. It makes it so you can stick things in there,” she tried to explain to the best of her ability.

Goten didn’t really care about the intricacies of things. There was an inferno swirling in his gut, making his own primal instincts flare. Something deep within him was guiding him, urging him to pound the daylights out of Bulla. If this was the only way to get to what he wanted, then so be it. He uncapped the vial, squeezing out a generous onto his fingers. He was about to close the tube and fling it somewhere when he thought better of it. Instead, he held it over her puckered hole and squeezed, allowing a good bit of the bottle to pour out onto her entrance. She shivered at the cool liquid as it hit her and then slid down her crease. She was at least thankful that Goten decided to use so much; the more of it, the less that it would hurt. She hadn’t expected Goten to be so demanding, to want to take everything he could from her, but in the end, she  _ should  _ have expected this because he was a Saiyan after all.

He dropped the vial down beside him on the bed just in case they happened to need it again. He fanned out his fingers, watching as the mysterious liquid clung to his skin, stretching out between his digits. It was definitely sticky like Bulla’s own juices, but the scent of it was way more artificial, smelling of blueberries. He ignored it though in favor of diving in. His erection was pressing, throbbing desperately. It clearly wanted whatever Bulla had offered to him; it was time to get down to business. When he ran his now wet finger over her hole again, he instantly noticed how much easier it was to push past her rigid muscles. Bulla tried not to tense as Goten went to thrust a finger inside her hole, knowing it would only cause her more pain. Weakly, she pushed her hole out at him, widening the passage slightly so that when it clamped back down, it would pull him further in.

She succeeded, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of her face as his first digit sank into her ass. He wiggled it around, feeling the rough walls around him until he was knuckle deep. He straightened out his finger, pulling back on it only to jam it back inside. Bulla bit down on her bottom lip to hold back her cries. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would, but the feeling was still strange. She felt  _ immensely  _ full despite the fact Goten was only using one finger. He experimented a few times, sticking his finger in and out of her at a contained pace. Bulla was breathing hard, a light pink hue covering her cheeks, but she kept her legs spread as wide as she could for him, loving the odd sensation of his finger up her ass.

Once he decided that she was adjusted, he went to push in another finger. This time she felt the burn as he tried to force his way in. Her ass was incredibly tight and even the smallest intrusion felt like so much more. She remained relaxed though, comforted by the serious expression marring Goten’s features; he had said that he didn’t want to hurt her. She pushed down on him with her muscles, finally allowing his second finger to slip inside. A moan escaped her twitching lips as she shyly bucked up into his fingers. The pressure felt nice and she wanted to see how much she could take. He spent a while thrusting those two fingers within her, letting her get used to the feeling before he tried to put even more in there. He twisted and spread his two digits, trying to stretch out her tight passage, but it was difficult.

Eventually, he brought up the last two fingers he had, wanting to speed things up. The only thing he could think about was the way his dick was aching, the covered head dying to feel some of the action. He groaned when he thought about how restricted his length was going to be within her solid walls. He prodded at the rim of her entrance with his final digits, looking down at her for an affirmative before he shoved them in. He saw tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, but they were tears of pleasure, not pain. She had been so scared of this, but her pussy was clenching uncontrollably, stirred on by Goten’s actions; she could almost  _ feel  _ his fingers through the thin wall that separated her ass and pussy. When his fierce black eyes stared down at her, she had to hold herself back from cumming. She nodded her head eagerly, wanting him to fill her to the brim already.

That was the only signal he needed to keep going as he slowly worked two more fingers in, stuffing her hole as much as he could. Bulla released a high-pitched keen, bouncing on the bed as she tried to push up onto his four fingers. Her hole was so lubricated and spread now that it was easy to fit all four. Unable to ignore the burning flames licking at his stomach, he only thrusted his four fingers together within her a couple of times before completely pulling out. A string of lube followed him, and he let out a gruff moan himself when he saw how wide he had stretched her once little hole; he could see the pink of her insides.

He moved back, grabbing her hips to keep her legs hoisted up as he lined up the tip of his cock with her entrance. She was already greedily sucking him in as soon as he pressed onto her ring of muscle. He took one look at her face that was morphed by ecstasy, and then rammed himself inside her tight little ass. A growl built up in his chest before he pushed forward, but as soon as his head was engulfed by her, he couldn’t hold it back. It rumbled over her like thunder only to combine with her own keens of pleasure as her walls gladly spread for his dick. He wasn’t able to sheathe himself inside her completely in one go, getting hung up on the ridges of her walls. But, he gripped the base of his member, that heat constricting around his crotch as he managed to jam himself in her until his sack slapped against her cheeks.

His grip on her hips was bruising, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t think straight as his cock shoved inside, her walls stretching far wider than she ever thought they would to accommodate him. Her mind was blank as he took her seeing as she could only focus on the hot length pulsing inside her ass. Subconsciously, she began bucking her hips up to feel more of his uncircumcised girth. His instincts had taken the reins as soon as he thrusted himself in her. He was reduced to a mess of grunts and growls as he began to sloppily pound into her compliant form. She whimpered at his violent assault on her ass even though she enjoyed every second of it. There was nothing for him to hit, but just the rough in and out movement of his dick was enough to sate her.

Bulla fisted the bed sheets, trying to spring her hips up in time with his consistent and powerful rhythm. She could hardly keep up with him as his inhibitions completely evacuated his mind. He was thinking entirely with his cock and all it wanted was more, more,  _ more _ . The room was filled with Goten’s slick slapping as he plunged into her over and over again. He was fighting for his release, practically forcing Bulla into submission with his erratic thrusts. Her walls compressed around him, sucking him in as far as they could take him. Every time he pulled out, he felt the hard rim of her anus brush against the underside of his cock. It was almost too much to take. He was overwhelmed with the delirious sensation of sex, succumbing to its inevitable mindless tempo. The only thing that could stop him was Bulla’s boisterous yet breathless cries.

“ _ Goten!  _ Goten, pull out!  _ Pull out! _ ”

He didn’t even question why, though he was frustrated with it, a feral rumble escaping him as he did as was asked. No longer surrounded by her tight passage, he could think a little more clearly, but the haze wrapping around his mind was still present. Bulla was gaping like a fish as she tried to catch her breath. She was laying completely prone against the pillows, and if not for his knees, her legs would have given out by now; he could see them shake. Neither of them had came it seemed, so he couldn’t help but wonder why she had stopped him so suddenly when it had felt so  _ good _ .

“My pussy, Goten... _ my pussy _ !”

_ Oh _ .

In his rush to take her and finish within her, he had completely forgotten about the ripe and ready hole right above the one he had been abusing. If possible, Bulla’s pussy was even slicker than before; she was drowning in her own lubricant. The citrus in the air finally wafted up to him, another growl tumbling from his throat at the captivating aroma. He didn’t waste much time as he tightened his hold on her hips, lining his head up with the lips of her pussy now. Bulla sighed in relief as she laid back on the pillows. She had stopped Goten because she didn’t want it to end there. She knew as soon as they came again that they would both be utterly spent. She wanted to feel Goten’s cum deep within her before their time together was over.

It looked like she was going to get her wish. Compared to her ass, her pussy was much more obliging. Goten didn’t even have to  _ try  _ and sheathe himself in her. Her pussy was more than happy to let him bury himself in it. Her lips parted as he filled her second hole, and she allowed a scream of delight to rip from her throat as his cock settled in her squishier walls. He shoved himself all the way in in one thrust, something he had been unable to achieve when pounding into her ass. He huffed when his sack hit her soft folds, moving his hips to readjust himself. She whined at his gentle shimmying as the head of his cock rested against a bundle of nerves at the back of her canal, her G-spot. He could feel it and wondered if he had managed to reach the end of her pussy, but upon further inspection, jabbing into it, he found that it was malleable and easy to press in on. In addition, Bulla seemed to love when he hit that spot as her mouth remained permanently open with her noises of euphoria. The two of them had entered a brand new heaven, one where they were connected intimately, driven only by the other’s satisfaction.

It didn’t take Goten long to begin his mad thrusting again. His instincts were still screaming at him, begging him to fill Bulla with his seed once and for all. They had been playing a dangerous game together, getting each other off in childish ways, but now it was time to end it once and for all in her pussy. Her pussy was meant for this, specifically designed for  _ this _ , and more than willing to milk him dry. It was much easier to slip in and out of her folds, lubricant clinging to his shaft as he impaled her. He had long since pushed her legs off of his knees, allowing her to lay sprawled out for him and take whatever he desired. She knew she was here to please him, and she loved the fact that she was excelling in that regard. In this position, however, she could also quench her own cravings by pushing back down on him every time he pushed in.

Together, they worked up an intense rhythm, the bed smacking against the wall lightly as Goten ricocheted his hips into her. He was battering her G-spot, making sure to hit it dead center each and every time. His pace was fast and somewhat frenzied as something began to swell inside his chest. It felt like pride, but it hurt too much. The only thing that could assuage it were his robust thrusts into her squelching pussy. Bulla’s toes curled into the sheets as he plunged as far into her as he could. At this point, she was constantly letting out some noise of appreciation; her mouth didn’t stop. She couldn’t control herself as they were far beyond the mindscape of caring about other people hearing. They were completely immersed in one another, no one else.

But, Goten couldn’t feel that high, that  _ rush _ . Something was missing. Simply thrusting into Bulla repeatedly wasn’t doing it for him anymore. His cock was ablaze with arousal, tempting him to do something more extreme, more pleasurable. That feeling of urgency was slowly fading away from him as he continued to slam into her. He didn’t want to lose it, not now when he was so close to throwing himself over the edge. Bulla could feel it too, a gentle wane of their pent-up desires. Neither of them wanted it to end, and yet, neither of them knew what to do to prolong it. That was until a vicious growl rolled past Goten’s lips, his pointed canines glistening in the light of the room. Bulla’s eyes widened, gasping sharply as she was suddenly lifted up into the air.

There would definitely be blue fingerprints on Bulla’s hips from how forceful Goten’s hands were being, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered then was prolonging the session, the experience. Their untold mantra was at the forefront of their minds: more, more,  _ more.  _ Goten brought the two of them up into the air above the bed, still connected, his cock enveloped by her fiery walls. His hands moved up to grab at her sides as he forced her into a sitting position. He was floating upright, pulling her closer to have her straddle his hips in mid-air. It was the perfect solution to their mundane fucking as the new angle allowed his dick to slip in deeper, pushing up against her G-spot brutally. Their eyes locked right before he began his fervid thrusting, mellow blue gazing into sterling black. Then, he was smacking his hips up into hers, his length attempting to garner her climax.

She didn’t let him, not yet, moaning shrilly as his dick pushed up into her G-spot instead of straight into it when they had been on the bed. She let him establish their new tempo as she held onto his shoulders tightly. She ended up pressing her head into the crook of his neck, her body long spent and ready to collapse, but they didn’t want it to end. By sheer willpower alone, it seemed like they were able to hold back their premature ejaculations. They found that if the focused on the action instead of the pleasure, they could last just a tiny bit longer. Each buck of his hips made his tip pierce her G-spot, the vehement pressure and fullness getting to her. As soon as she felt like he had built up a rhythm, she followed suit, pushing back down onto his cock every time he would thrust up.

The force of their movements and their desperate yearning to keep it going only added fuel to the raging fire within Goten’s gut. He knew was close. Their orgasms were inescapable, and eventually, they would have to give in. But, he needed one last push. Adding flying to the mix wasn’t enough to make him cum. That swelling in his chest only seemed to inflate the more he buried himself in her. The overwhelming need to satisfy his instincts was what led him to the brink. He couldn’t handle it, and with his inhibitions already thrown out the window, he gave into that primal desire.

With a burst of ki and a ferocious scream, he ascended into a Super Saiyan. His hair turned blonde and shifted to stick upright. His once dark eyes were now a light teal. And his cock shoved inside Bulla seemed to grow bigger. She too released a screech as she clutched onto him for dear life. Unexpectedly, her own ki flared out to match Goten’s own, and for the first time in her life, she turned into a Super Saiyan as well. Her own instincts had interacted with Goten’s, forcing her to transcend her power in order to keep up with his now hellacious thrusts.

Neither of them even really noticed what had just happened despite the vibrating yellow aura encompassing them. They were functioning on pure instinct then like wild animals courting in the wilderness. Goten pounded into her pussy at breakneck speeds, a force that would have easily killed a normal human girl, but Bulla wasn’t normal. She could match his power and precision, keep up with his animalistic tendencies. The two of them were opposite sides of the same coin, which only served to draw them closer to each other to begin with. Bulla bounced her hips onto his stiff cock as hard as she could, her cheeks smacking together with how fast she was going. Her squeals of bliss were muffled into the crook of his neck.

It wasn’t much longer before they reached the end of the line. Even though they had used their power to keep going, they were still too young to truly maintain it. It surged with a passion in the beginning, but as the minutes ticked on, it withered. With another ruthless roar, he bucked his hips up into her for the last time, his cum spewing out of him deep within her. She gasped violently, her entire body tensing up, her walls compressing him. And then, she let it all go as she too came. Her pussy trembled around him, her walls widening again only to undulate around his cock. He hissed as her pussy spasmed, draining him of every last drop cum he had.

The yellow faded from their hair, and their eyes returned to their normal hues. Bulla sank into him, utterly exhausted. He sucked in a deep breath as he gently floated them back down onto the bed. He pushed her backwards, letting her rest her weary body against the pillows. They were covered in sweat, their lungs working overtime to compensate for how tired they were. He was still sheathed inside her, and he gazed down at his flaccid dick stuffed into her still sopping pussy. With a grunt, he managed to slip out, not noticing how none of his cum followed him. Instead, he instantly fell to the side of her, chest rising and falling rapidly as he attempted to lower his heart rate.

After a moment, Bulla snuggled up to him, and he lifted up his arm so she could nuzzle into his chest. He pulled her closer as he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the black spots to fade from his shaky vision. He heard her sigh softly and looked down to see a small smile etched onto her face.

“Thank you, Goten, for liking me back,” she whispered to him, eyes long shut.

He laughed lightly. “Who couldn’t like you?”

And as they laid there in the wake of their first aftermath, they never would have guessed what was happening to Bulla in that very moment. They were both far too young to understand why sex was a forbidden activity between them. They knew nothing of where babies came from nor did they care since it was unlikely they would be having one anytime soon. But soon enough, they would learn of the repercussions of their actions as they would be put on display for everyone to see. While Bulla was far more knowledgeable than most kids her age, she still didn’t know what a condom was, and Goten hadn’t used one.

He had inadvertently impregnated her.

And, in just a few weeks time, they would come to understand the consequences of  _ more _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Another thank you to Corey21 for commissioning this lovely piece! Again, looking forward to making your next idea come to life! 
> 
> Will I ever write another Dragon Ball story? Absolutely! I've had a very long and plot-focused idea in the work for years, but I just don't know where to start with it. This is how a lot of my longer works go, which is mostly why I have one-shots posted. But, I'm hoping to start cracking down on my longer fic ideas and get them posted! I can't offer a time estimate, but know that I am working on more!
> 
> Of course, if you'd like to see something similar to this work or if you'd like to see me write another DBZ fic sooner, remember to check out my Tumblr or email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com!
> 
> My writing requests are still open on Tumblr! I will write 1,000 words and under for a request! If you'd like something longer, please check out the rules on my Tumblr!
> 
> My Tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary!
> 
> My writing Tumblr is supahimagery. Feel free to message me here as well! Shoot me an ask if you have any writing questions or simply want some advice! I'm always more than willing to help. It's why I created this blog! It's not just for FanFiction either! Feel free to ask me questions pertaining to essay writing, editing, and/or about original works!
> 
> If I do not respond to your message on my writing account, please send me a message on my main account! I will be able to see the notification right away! 
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
